heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Good Defeats Evil/Gallery
Gallery Images Hanzo_Hasashi_kills_Quan_Chi2015-04-19_14-03-31.png|Hanzo Hasashi ultimately defeats Quan Chi and decapitates him, finally avenging the death of his family. Dragon-ball-super-episode-67.jpg|Future Trunks with his spirit sword cut Fused Zamasu in half Philip_flings_his_sword_at_Dragon_Maleficent's_heart.jpg|Prince Phillip flinging his sword into Dragon-Maleficent's heart, slaying her. Milo_overpowering_Rourke.jpg|Milo Thatch hoisting the crystallized Rourke up to the blimp propellers, destroying him. File:Aladdin_sucking_Jafar_into_his_lamp.jpg|Aladdin sucking Jafar into his black lamp, restoring everything to the way it was before and saving Agrabah. Iago kicks Jafar's lamp into the lava.jpg|Iago kicks Jafar's black lamp into the lava, causing Jafar to electrocute then explode. Twilight defeat Trixie once again.png|Twilight Sparkle defeated Trixie Lulamoon by cheating her. The_Mane_6_shooting_rainbow_beam_at_Tirek_S4E26.png|The Mane 6 defeats Tirek by Rainbow Power. Megamind saved the Metro City.png|Megamind took out Tighten's superpowers. Tempest kills the Storm King.png|Tempest Shadow sacrifices herself to defeat and kill the Storm King by blocking and petrifying him to death in order to save the Mane 6. Nefario_subdued_El_Macho.jpg|Dr. Nefario having subdued the mutated El Macho with the Fart Gun. Gru defeats Bratt.jpg|Gru defeating Balthazar Bratt by blasting him away with his own keytar blaster. Anastasia_overpowering_Rasputin_by_smashing_his_reliquary.jpg|Anastasia stomping on Rasputin's reliquary, causing him to vanish from existence forever. Osmosis_Jones_facing_Thrax.png|Osmosis Jones tricking Thrax into clawing himself to Shane's falsie, sending the evil virus to his doom in a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Anakin_scissors.png|Anakin Skywalker crosses both his own lightsaber and Dooku's after severing both his arms and has him kneeling him in defeat. Emperor_death.png|Anakin Skywalker throws Emperor Palpatine to his death. Jacks kills Oogie Boogie.jpg|Jack Skellington defeats Oogie Boogie by pulling the string out of him. Manny_bats_Gutt_far_into_the_distance.png|Manny defeating Captain Gutt by catapulting him in the air, then striking him with a log, sending the evil ape flying far away into the distance. Blu blasting Nigel out of the plane.jpg|Blu attatching Nigel's leg to a fire extinguisher then pulling the pin, sending the wicked cockatoo rocketing out of the plane. Frank_tenpenny_death.jpg|Frank Tenpenny dies in Grove Street territory after being chased by Carl Johnson and Sean "Sweet" Johnson. Stonebanks'_death.png|Barney Ross shoots and kills Stonebanks after a brutal fight. Valdou's_death.jpg|Rei kills Valdou Beethoven_knocks_Regina_and_Floyd_over_cliff.jpg|Beethoven knocks Regina and Floyd over the cliff into a pool of mud then into the river, after Floyd poked George Newton in the chest with a stick. Tiana kills Dr. Facileir.jpg|Tiana smashing Dr. Facileir's talisman, allowing the Shadow Man to be literally dragged to the voodoo realm by his own goons. Sofia defeating Vor.png|Sofia defeating Vor with the power of her pure good heart, causing the wicked sorceress to vanish into nothingness. Rick kills the Scorpion King.png|Rick O'Connell kills the Scorpion King by impaling him in the thorax with the Spear of Osiris. Heatwave with Jules and Morocco.jpg|Heatwave putting Doctor Morocco on handcuffs. Keith defeats Sendak.jpg|Keith killed Sendak. Chester_V's_Death_by_Cheesespider.png|The Cheesespider devours Chester V. Destruction-of-the-one-ring.jpg|Frodo Baggins destroys the One Ring, Gollum and ultimately Sauron. Diggernaut_finished_off_by_Samus.png|Samus destroys the Diggernaut Metaria death.jpg|Sailor Moon defeats Queen Metaria Serangan Kombo.gif|BoBoiBoy Quake, Cyclone and Thunderstorm defeating Ejo Jo in a process. Nightra has been arrested..png|Strongarm arrested her former friend Nightra. Kayley and Garrett dodges Ruber's blow.jpg|Kayley and Garrett dodge Ruber's blow and Ruber ends up stabbing Excalibur back into the stone from which it was pulled, causing the evil knight to disintegrate into nothingness. Lucas and friends defeats Stan.jpg|Lucas and the Ant Gang defeat Stan Beals by injected him with shrink potion on wasp stinger. DIO's_death.png|Jotaro Kujo finally killed DIO in the last blow. Mine_splits_Seryu_in_two.png|Mine bifurcates Seryu Ubiquitous. Azog's_Death.png|Thorin kills Azog. Deadpool_Kills_Francis.png|Deadpool shoots Ajax dead out of boredom from Colossus's speech. Thomas is boss now.jpg|Thomas orders his comrades to chain Governor Ratcliffe. Dragon beat Falcon.jpg|Mushu burned Hayabusa the Falcon's feathers. Superman and Doomsday deaths.jpeg|Superman sacrifices himself to kill Doomsday. SOG Thugs are losers, Dareth is the winner!.png|Dareth beat the Sons of Garmadon thugs. Scowl's loser, Grimlock's winner!.png|Grimlock beat Scowl by knocking him down. Optimus saved Detroit from Megatron.png|Optimus Prime arrested Megatron. This is your end Sombra.png|The Mane 6 defeats King Sombra. Valiant_vs_Von_Talon.jpg|Valiant defeats General Von Talon by attaching his medals to a hook, leaving the evil falcon to be beaten senseless by the water wheel. MetalEtemon is loser, SaberLeomon is winner!.jpg|SaberLeomon killed MetalEtemon. Fracture, Airazor and Divebomb are losers, Optimus is winner!.png|Optimus Prime knocked out Fracture, Airazor and Divebomb. Your days are over Springload.jpg|Bee Team and Blurr arrested Springload. Your days are over Puppetmon.jpg|MetalGarurumon killed Puppetmon. Numberup.gif|Rad Spencer ultimately destroys Master D near the end of the game. Bee kills Stinger.png|Bumblebee finally shoots and kills Stinger for being a complete knock-off. Optimus_prime_antes_de_Lockdown.png|Optimus Prime prepares to impale Lockdown. Andrew Norris defeats Peter Stegman.jpg|Andrew Norris defeats Peter Stegman. Teen Titans shooting Beams.jpg|the Teen Titans shooting beams to defeat Slade. Tatsumi_killing_Aria.png|Tatsumi kills Aria with one swipe. Tatsumi_kills_Ogre.png|Tatsumi severs Ogre's both arms and kills him. Mine_splits_Seryu_in_two.png|Mine bifurcates Seryu Ubiquitous. Empyrian.JPG.jpg|Gildarts Clive defeats Bluenote Stinger. Mosy drags I-Rex.jpg|Mosy drags The Indominus Rex into the pool and devours her. Blue triumph.png|Blue defeating the Indoraptor by pushing him through a glass roof and impaling him to death on the brow horns of an Agujaceratops skull. File:Edgarbug's death.png|Laurel Weaver defeats Edgar the Bug by using J's gun and aiming it at him. File:Alan_Parish_outsmarting_Van_Pelt.jpg|Alan Parrish defeats Van Pelt by winning Jumanji and allowing the dangers of the game, including Van Pelt to disappear. Natsu_defeats_Rogue.png|Natsu Dragneel defeats the future counterpart of Rogue Cheney. Rogue_and_Sting_defeat_Jiemma.png|Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney defeat their former Guild Master Jiemma. Sherria_defeats_God_Dimaria.png|Sherria Blendy defeats Dimaria Yesta. Zeref's final defeat.png|Natsu defeats Zeref using everything he got into a single blow. Don't think Vex!.jpg|Zane defeats Vex by freezing him. Superion Maximus vs. Bruticus Maximus.jpg|Superion Maximus defeats Bruticus Maximus. Your time is over Caz.jpg|Stinger killed Caz by poisoning Old Jir. Videos Godzilla 2014 The Kiss of Death HD|Godzilla kills M.U.T.O. Thorin vs Azog - Epic Final Battle - The Hobbit Battle of the Five Armies - Full HD|Thorin kills Azog. LOTR The Return of the King - Sauron Defeated|Frodo destroys the One Ring and kills Sauron and Gollum. Furious 7 (8 10) Movie CLIP - The Street Always Wins (2015) HD|Dom Toretto defeats Deckard Shaw. Furious 7 (9 10) Movie CLIP - Don't Miss (2015) HD|Dom Toretto and Agent Hobbs defeat Mose Jakande. Mission Impossible (9 9) Movie CLIP - Tunnel Chase (1996) HD|Ethan Hunt kills Jim Phelps. Infernocus vs Optimus Prime - Transformers 5 The Last Knight HD|Optimus Prime vanquishing Infernocus Omniverse Creating a New Universe Ben 10 Cartoon Network|Ben Tennyson unleashing the power of the Bing Bang on Maltruant using Feedback. Tempest's Sacrifice Restoring Equestria My Little Pony The Movie Full HD|Tempest Shadow defeating and killing the Storm King. The Mummy Returns (11 11) Movie CLIP - Defeat of the Scorpion King (2001) HD|Rick O'Donnel killing the Scorpion King. Jurassic_World_(2015)_-_Dinosaur_Alliance_Scene_(10_10)_Movieclips|The Mosasaurus dragging the Indominus Rex into the Jurassic World Lagoon and devouring her, ending the Battle of Main Street in a spectacular fashion. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Clip - Kebangkitan Kuasa Solar ☀|After BoBoiBoy turned into BoBoiBoy Solar by getting his Solar power back, he mercilessly killing Captain Vargoba in a process until the TAPOPS Space Station exploded. Klip BoBoiBoy The Movie BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tujuh!|BoBoiBoy split into seven to kill Bora Ra in a process, causing him to get sucked into his own blackhole and explodes. Bard kills Smaug full HD|Bard the Bowman killing Smaug with the black arrow brought to him by his son Bain. Transformers revenge of the fallen Optimus prime vs The fallen and Megatron (1080pHD VO) Venom (2018) - Venom vs. Riot Scene (8 10) Movieclips|Venom defeating Carlton Drake and Riot by damaging the probe that the latter two are in, causing it to explode and killing both Riot and Drake in the process. The Meg (2018) - I'm Going to Make It Bleed Scene (10 10) Movieclips Star Wars VIII The Last Jedi - Finn Vs Captain Phasma Scene|Finn finally defeats Captain Phasma. Sombra_DESTROYED_by_the_Magic_of_Friendship!!!|The Mane Six defeating King Sombra for good by unleashing a magic explosion that destroys Sombra once again. Light fury saves hiccup httyd3|Hiccup defeating Grimmel the Grisly by loosing his peg leg as he and Grimmel fall to their combined watery graves, resulting in Grimmel hitting the water and dying in his place as the Light Fury unexpectedly returns and grabs Hiccup and carries him to safety. Godzilla Defeats King Ghidorah Godzilla King of the Monsters|Godzilla finally defeating King Ghidorah by disintegrating him completely with several nuclear pulses. The Young 6 vs Cozy Glow (School Raze) MLP FiM HD|The Young Six foiling Cozy Glow's schemes by shutting off the magic-draining spell, causing all the magic of Equestria to be released and returned to its rightful owners. UNITED STATES OF SMASH! My Hero Academia|All Might using his last of his Quirk to defeat All for One ones and for all. File:Aladdin - Final Scene 1080p|Aladdin sucking Jafar into his black lamp, restoring everything to the way it was before and saving Agrabah. File:Quest for Camelot (8 8) Movie CLIP - Defeating Ruber (1998) HD|Kayley and Garrett dodge Ruber's blow and Ruber ends up stabbing Excalibur back into the stone from which it was pulled, causing the evil knight to disintegrate into nothingness. Sofia the First - On My Own|Sofia the First defeating Vor with the power of her pure good heart, causing the wicked sorceress to vanish into nothingness. File:Men in Black (1997) - Was That Your Auntie? Scene (8 8) Movieclips|Laurel Weaver defeats Edgar the Bug by using J's gun and aiming it at him. File:Jumanji (8 8) Movie CLIP - Jumanji (1995) HD|Alan Parrish defeats Van Pelt by winning Jumanji and allowing the dangers of the game, including Van Pelt to disappear. Anastasia - Final Battle|Anastasia defeating Rasputin by smashing his reliquary. Category:Galleries